A Family Vacation
by thewindinyourface
Summary: Santana and Brittany go on vacation with the whole Lopez family, extended and all. Brittany needs to learn more Spanish, Santana likes to dirty talk. So close to PWP that it's scary. Smutty and fluffy. It's fluffy smut!
1. And I Love Her

Summary: Brittany and Santana go on vacation with family. Santana's family. Brittany needs Santana to teach her more Spanish otherwise she'll be speaking broken Spanglish the whole time.

* * *

><p>It was finally the day. The girls had been talking about it for weeks and they couldn't wait any longer. Since they had become an actual couple, Brittany begged to meet more of Santana's family. She always heard about the dozens of cousins she had, or her super fun aunt, and she wanted to give one-hundred-and-five percent into their newly-proclaimed relationship. Brittany didn't have that much extended family, Santana had already met them all. Yeah, it <em>was <em>when they were still closeted and snuck of to Brittany's bedroom during family gatherings at the Pierce household. But now it was different. She heard all about the huge Latina families and didn't want to wait any longer to introduce herself as "San's girlfriend," which she said all the time because she freaking loved calling this girl hers.

"Do you have everything?" Santana called to Brittany, as she went upstairs to check on the blonde who had been taking an oddly long time. "Toothbrush, clothes, bathing suits?" Her voice grew softer as she made her way to her room, where Brittany was still packing last minute 'necessities.'

Brittany was frantically throwing a pile of clothes and toiletries into her suitcase with a disappointed look on her face.

"How many bathing suits are you bringing, babe? There's like, three different pools at the resort," Santana told Brittany, trying to stifle a giggle when she saw Brittany's little fiasco. "And a private beach," Santana said, leaving to Brittany's mind what they could do there. It was owned by her aunt and uncle, so no one else ever used their little sectioned off paradise.

"We're supposed to bring bathing suits?" Brittany asked, confused.

"Baby," Santana started, laughing breathily as a grin spread across her face. She took Brittany's hips lightly as the blonde moved slightly closer to the tan girl. "As much as I love you being naked, and believe me," she spoke, grinning, "I would _totally _not be opposed to some skinny dipping." Brittany giggled and stopped herself from fantasizing about skinny dipping with Santana before anything got out of hand. "But, I don't know if the other people at the hotel would appreciate sex in the pool," Santana purred in a flirtatious voice.

"Girls! Five minutes! That's all I'm giving you, we have to leave!" Their moment was interrupted by Santana's father calling then from downstairs. He and Santana's mother were already packed and loading into the car.

"I'll finish packing, Sanny. But can you help? This is messy," Brittany broke the awkward silence and kept tossing various articles of clothing into her bag.

"Yeah, but we have to hurry. That pool is waiting for us," Santana winked and turned around to grab more of Brittany's clothes to throw in with the rest.

* * *

><p>After a painfully long car ride, filled with 80's music, rest-stops, embarrassing stories shared about Santana's childhood from her parents, and naps, Brittany and Santana were awoken with a, "we're here!" from the Latina girl's mother. The girls got out of their cuddling positions in the back seat and removed Brittany's duck-covered blanket they were sharing to yawn and stretch.<p>

"Finally," Brittany mumbled, which earned a snicker from her girlfriend. They stepped out of the back seat and out of the car. When the sun hit them, their grimaced and squinted, only to look at each other and laugh even more. Brittany laced her hand with Santana and walked over to Mrs. Lopez.

"Girls, you take your luggage and go in there to check in. Get the key cards, find our rooms, and call us when you get up there. Bye mija, bye Brittany."

"Bye Mami," Santana said back and nodded in the direction of her father as another goodbye. Her mother kissed each of them on the cheek and the pair grabbed their luggage. The girls we're approached by a handsome bellhop at the door who smiled brightly and loaded their luggage onto a cart. Santana mouthed a thank-you and they were followed to the check-in desk to get their key cards.

When they received them, they told the bellhop the room numbers and he left to travel up the elevator with their bags.

"Hm," Santana murmured. "A little too friendly there, mister bellhop," She joked to the smirking blonde whom she still had her hand intertwined with.

"Please, Santana," Brittany started, "He's cute," Santana gasped playfully in false surprise. "But_ you_," the blonde continued, raising her eyebrows suggestively, "are _much_ cuter," Brittany replied and kissed Santana on the nose.

"Hey, listen," Santana said.

_"I give her all my love, that's all I do," _Santana sang along to the girls favorite song playing in the lobby. Brittany chuckled and joined in with the next lyrics. _"And if you saw my love, you'd love her too." _Santana danced swayed to the music, hand in hand with Brittany playfully while they both had giggling fits.

"How about we check out the candy shop, babe?" Santana suggested. Brittany nodded enthusiastically and they strolled to the shop, past the bar and nightclub in the hotel. They swung their interlocked hands back-and-forth as they kept singing along to the song that was playing.

_She gives me everything,_

_And tenderly;_

_The kiss my lover brings,_

_She brings to me,_

_And I love her._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The idea for the "And I Love Her" as Brittany and Santana's favorite song came from another fic. .nets/7771558/1/Ive_Got_to_Admit_Its_Getting_Better One of my fav. fics so I hope you read it.**_


	2. Sick And Tired Of Waiting

**Second chapter. Warning, this is heavy on the smut. **

* * *

><p>They look through the candy store, but it was mostly Brittany sifting through all the different flavors and chocolates with bright eyes as the tanned girl watched her and chuckled.<p>

"Alright, dork," Santana called jokingly when it was time to leave. "I'll buy you something tomorrow. We have to get back to the room and call my parents so they don't freak out on us."

Brittany smirked and joined hands with her girlfriend again to make their way to the elevator and through corridors adorned with beachy decorations until they found their room. Brittany inserted the key card and opened the door as Santana was on the phone with her mother, told her where to find them, the room number and "yes, we're fine, Mami."

Santana hung up the phone and put in her back pocket and followed the blonde into their hotel room. As soon as the door clicked shut, Santana turned around to have an all-out assault launched on her mouth by Brittany. She was shocked at first, but the good shock where she got a tingle that traveled from the tips of her fingers, itching to touch Brittany, to down _lower. _She took Brittany by the back of her neck and Brittany took Santana's waist to draw them closer quickly. Shuddering breaths escaped their mouths every time their lips parted, which was barely a second because Brittany had been waiting and she didn't like waiting. She was sick and tired of waiting, but not sick and tired enough to stop kissing and biting up the tan girl's neck and run her tongue across _that spot _behind Santana's ear that made her buzz from the hairs on her neck to the tips of her toes.

Brittany continued her ambush on her girlfriends neck. _"If it weren't for us being in a hurry this morning,"_ she muttered almost incoherently, _"I would have jumped your bones so much fucking earlier."_

Santana huffed into Brittany's neck, obviously turned on, but uncomfortable pressed up against the door. "Wait can we-"

"_No_," kiss, "_I am sick_," bite, "_and tired_," suck, "_of waiting._" Santana threw her head back at the sexiness of this animalistic Brittany and let the blonde continue her ravaging of the warm neck. Brittany snaked her hand underneath the hoodie and tank top Santana was wearing to unclasp her bra skillfully beneath the all the layers her girlfriend was wearing. Brittany tore down the zipper of Santana's hoodie and practically ripped it off her. She peeled off her tank top now to reveal Santana's bra barely having a hold on the perfect swell of her breasts. Maybe up against a door wasn't a such an uncomfortable position.

"You know baby," Brittany rasped out, "You really should wear less clothes." She pulled off the bra and threw it across the room. "It makes it easier to get to my favorite parts of you." At that, she pinched Santana's nipples that grew harder under her touch. A groan escaped Santana as she pressed her forehead to Brittany's.

"You just want me naked all the time," Santana spoke into Brittany's mouth as she let out a breathy laugh, which turned into a moan due to Brittany palming her breasts.

"I'd be lying if I said that isn't true," Brittany husked out as she picked Santana up and had her wrap her sleek legs around the blonde's hips. Turning them around, Brittany walked down the short corridor that linked their door to the beds, kissing all the way there. She sat Santana down on the foot of the huge hotel room bed.

"Britt, you're pretty overdressed yourself," Santana whispered into a now on-her-knees Brittany. Without warning, she tugged off Brittany's babydoll and removed her bra to add to the growing pile at the other side of the room.

"And you aren't even naked yet, hm," Brittany hummed into Santana's thigh, which she was peppering with suckling kisses. In one swift yank, she pulled off Santana's tight jean shorts and underwear. She examined the underwear, it was black-and-red lacy kind. "Hot underwear. But I sorta like it better off," Brittany murmured sensually. More clothes added to the pile.

"Spread your legs, San," Brittany commanded. Santana didn't hesitate and parted her smooth legs for the impatient blonde eagerly.

"Wider." Santana's eyes widened this time, instead of her legs, at the dominant blonde. She looked up from Santana's dripping core with dark eyes. "What are you waiting for. I said _wider._" Santana's breathing quickened and she whimpered when Brittany's hands took her knees and spread them even further from each other. She stuck her tongue out and teased Santana's hard clit in a fast swipe.

Santana wanted so much to take Brittany's head with her hand and push her tongue where she needed it, but her arms fell limp on her legs and she felt like she had no power in them. But then Brittany dipped her tongue so slightly at her entrance to barely taste Santana and let out a hum. Santana's nails dug into her skin and she released a high-pitched moan. She felt Brittany grin into her heat and say something along the lines of, "that's my girl," but it was unintelligible to Santana's ears because all that was filling her mind right then was Brittany's tongue deep in her and coming on the blonde's face.

Brittany took Santana's back with her hands and scratched her nails into her while she licked at Santana tentatively before totally penetrating her. She went in and out, over and over. The Latina moaned and shrieked Brittany's name more times than she could count. Soon, Santana had wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and took fistfuls of hair. She pushed her further and tried to gain even _more _friction, even rocking her hips against the dancer's face.

_"Oh, ugh, ugh, oh," _Santana wailed between taking ragged breathes through her mouth.

She was amazed that Brittany could even breathe at this point, but obviously she was because Santana's mind was at a blank on every other word in the English language except for crying "_Fuck Brittany, fuck, fuck, tongue-fuck me all night Britt, fuck_," through gritted teeth. The blonde's nails bore deeper into the flesh of her back until she finally latched her lips to Santana's clit and left it to one last finger to send Santana over the edge. Tan legs threw themselves around Brittany's shoulders. Santana threw her head back and yelled an incoherent string of Spanish curses, laced with Brittany's name and a couple of moans.

Santana vibrated with the waves of insane pleasure coursing through her body.

"It's so hot when you come and curse in Spanish," Brittany said, sending more shivers through Santana. That, combined with the image of the Brittany's blonde, tousled hair and chin dripping with hot liquids, rising from in between Santana's legs. It was definitely more than enough. She could see that since then, the pink shorts of a certain blonde had earned their place in the clothes pile.

"Te puede joder la lengua durante todo el día..." Santana choked out when she flopped backwards onto the bed, a sweaty mess with her chest still heaving.

"Yeah, like that..." Brittany crawled up from the floor to lie naked on Santana. Santana kissed her sweetly and she felt Brittany smile. That was probably her favorite feeling, Brittany smiling into a kiss. Brittany ran her fingertips against the sides of Santana's bare stomach and pressed their breasts together. Santana sighed into Brittany's collarbone, but then she thought to herself, "_No. I am no pillow queen. Santana Lopez is not a fucking pillow queen._"

She grabbed the blonde's perfect ass roughly and sat her up on her stomach, eliciting a breathless moan from Brittany. Santana could feel Brittany's wetness on her abs and it was driving her crazy.

"Get up here," Santana commanded. Brittany opened her eyes and let them roll back from the back of her head after she realized she was _that close _to just humping Santana's delicious, taut stomach.

"Hm?" Brittany didn't know what she was talking about.

"Get on me," Santana spoke with her in-control voice.

Brittany's head cocked slightly and she spoke softly, "I don't know wh-"

"I'm no fucking pillow queen, Britt. Get on my face so I can eat you."

Brittany's eyes widened and her eyebrows raised up to her forehead. She smirked at Santana's sudden and sexy confidence. "Kay."

She got up on her knees and hovered above Santana's body. First her stomach, then her breasts, then shoulders, and finally, her mouth.

Santana licked her lips and breathed the scent of Brittany's arousal in. "You smell so great, B," the Latina said. She poked her tongue out to flick over Brittany's clit. Brittany's hips canted forward but Santana grabbed her hips and then her ass to hold her in place. "But you taste better."

Brittany groaned and slid down onto her shins to be closer to Santana's skillful mouth. Santana poked her tongue out again to swipe it down Brittany's slit, completely ignoring her entrance on purpose. Brittany groaned again. "_Fuck, Santana._"

"No, babe. You already did that. My turn," Santana asserted.

"Then shut the fuck up and do it already!" Brittany whined as Santana one again poked and sucked at Brittany's clit teasingly.

"What was that, B? Couldn't hear you from down here," Santana asked, way too playfully.

"Fuck me, San! I want you to fuck me!" Brittany pleaded the girl underneath her. "I want you- need you!"

"Well, which one is it, Pierce?" Santana spat out in a sultry voice.

"What? Santana what the fuck are you-"

"Do you _want_ me to fuck you or _need_ me to fuck you? They're two different things." Santana was mocking Brittany while she played with her clit with one finger.

Brittany's body trembled for more of Santana's touch. "I want you- _need_ you so bad! I want you in me right now, fuck me with your tongue Santana!"

"Now say please."

"_Holy shit_," the blonde complained through gritted teeth, "You're being ridiculous, Santana!" Brittany screamed, and with that she took Santana's neck and pushed her snarky mouth right where she needed it. Santana's tongue drove into her and Brittany moaned loud enough that Santana was convinced that no matter how thick the walls were, people could hear them all down the hallway.

"Yeah San! Fuck me! Can't be sarcasmic with your tongue in my pussy, can you?" Brittany yelled in victory with her hands still around Santana's neck.

"_Sarcastic,_" Santana managed to get out through the riptide of moans that were coming from both her and Brittany.

"Who cares!" Brittany groaned, finally releasing Santana's neck to let her do her own work. The tongue moved in and out, deep into Brittany until it hit that spot the Brittany needed to release all her tension. Brittany shook and rolled against Santana's mouth as the Latina's fingernails scratched and dug into the blonde's ass and thighs, to try to hold her in place but it was no use.

"I love when you hump my face, ugh. So dirty, Brittany. Too dirty." Santana smacked Brittany's ass hard enough to leave a hand print.

"_Ah, ugh,_"Brittany would gasp out in between irregular breaths. "_Ah, ah, Sant- Santana._"

A gush of warmth hit Santana's neck and mouth. She licked her lips and the rest of Brittany's release up until there was nothing left of the sweet liquid. Brittany came down from her high what seemed like an hour later.

They flopped down next to each other, breathing staggered and covered even more of a sheen of sex and sweat than they were 10 minutes ago.

"What time is it, B." Santana asked flatly, breaking that silence.

Brittany turned her head to look at the bedside table that the digital clock rested on. "Eight."

The room was silent except for their breathing until Brittany decided to chime in to the dead post-sex air that occupied their room.

"That was really hot."

Santana chuckled because Brittany said that after every time they had done it. It was true but she still said it every time like it was their first time all over again. "Yeah, it was Britt." Silence. "Wanna check out the pool?"

"Actually babe-"

"Mhm?"

"Can we just go to sleep?" Brittany asked innocently, curling up into the covers that smelled like sex, and strangely comforting perfume of their sweat.

"Okay, just asking, little miss jungle sex god." Santana ridiculed.

"What are you talking about? 'Now say please,' San?" Brittany burst out laughing from their foolishness, during and after.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop being 'sarcasmic' now, Britt."

They both broke out giggling and rolling around on the bed until finally facing each other so that they could wrap their arms and legs around each other.

"Night, Sanny," Brittany squeaked with a final giggle and kiss to her girlfriend's nose.

"Night to you too, B." She snuck a kiss on Brittany's lips and they finally fell asleep wrapped up in each other in the dim glow of hotel candles and moonlight.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

**Ew, wait, no. I don't want to bring up Lumps the Clown after that. _That _ was hot. Finn is..um...Finn is Finn. I will leave him out of this. Allow me to apologize for killing this sexy-cute Brittana moment with my foolishness. Will you still review? I hope so because then I'll add more chapters...**

**By the way, "Te puede joder la lengua durante todo el día," means, "I can fuck that tongue all day." Told ya Santana can dirty talk. Bonus points because its in Spanish.**


End file.
